Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wine bottles and wine corks closures over the bottles' openings, necks and corks contained within the bottles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wine bottle cork closure, neck wrap or capsule which is constructed of clear transparent plastic or the like material, so that the cork is visible within the neck of the bottle when purchased by the consumer.
It is quite well known for the higher quality of wines, that the wine bottles have extended neck portions with an openings therein wherein corks are compressed and inserted to form liquid tight seals. In addition to the cork contained within the neck of the bottle, there is further included a plastic or metallic closure, usually tinfoil or aluminum which encases the upper portion of the neck portion and provides a secondary sealing member around the exterior of the neck of the bottle, and over the neck of the bottle with the cork thereon to prevent contamination of the wine, and to provide an attractive housing around the opening of the bottle and often further advertising of the product.
For access to the wine within the bottle, the removable closure must be removed or cut away around the lip of the bottle to expose the top of the cork. The cork is then withdrawn so that the wine may be poured. Wine brand names, trademarks or other information may be imprinted on the undersides of the corks so that when the corks are removed, consumers are assured that the wines within the bottles are processed and sealed under the auspices of the wineries responsible. In addition, the wines' producers can thus further advertise and identify themselves as sources of the wines on the cork walls. Because closures of wine bottles are opaque, messages or advertisments on the corks are not viewed until the corks have been removed from the bottles.